


Coverless

by tiny-charlie (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dom/Sub a bit?, F/M, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tiny-charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete dreams dirty about you and you decide to help out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coverless

**Author's Note:**

> My first FOB fic, or any fic at all in a while. Please don't judge

You turn around and try to reach for sheets to pull over you, opening an eye to look for one. Pete had pretty much cocooned himself in them, curled up hugging a pillow. You smiled fondly, carefully unwrapping him and placing the blankets back to normal.  
While doing so, you noticed that his facial expression changed and he was holding the pillow tighter, towards his lower stomach. His breathing hitched and his legs straightened, his crotch pressed against the pillow.  
You smirked at this, since you haven't fucked in a while. It was all because you loved teasing, feeling him desperately groping your breasts and ass through your jeans, wishing he could get inside you already.  
Pete turned around and lay on his back with his eyes squeezed shut tightly. You took this chance to sit next to him and place your hand over his erection. You could feel it twitch under the warm pressure of your palm and you couldn't help but smirk. He mumbled, "Y/N, fuck, please..." Which you took as consent.  
Luckily for Pete, he only sleeps in flimsy boxers and his cock's throbbing could be felt with your slight pressure on them, or was that your own heart racing? Just the thought of teasing him in his sleep made you wet.  
You bent down and kissed the bulge softly, wrapping your hand around the outline of his dick. His hips moved up and he groaned quietly. You bit your lip as you pulled down his boxers and he shivered.  
"Y/N, I hope this isn't a dream," he mumbles in his deep, ragged voice, scratchy from sleep. He opens his eyes and you make contact with them, magnetized to the hazel iris as you stroke his boner gently. There's already precome on the tip, and you decide to smear it on your lips before taking him down and sucking. His eyes shut back closed and you hum in satisfaction, making a quick whine audible through gritted teeth because of the vibrations sent from your mouth.  
"God, Y/N, I want to fucking ravage you right now."  
You pull off his cock with a 'pop,' kitten-licking a soft spot on the head. "Why don't you, then?"  
Pete growls and sits up, pulling you close by your shoulders and violently kissing your lips. You kiss back with an equal amount of force, clawing into his biceps. He shoves a hand up your long shirt, gripping your hip hard enough to leave bruises. He goes around and grabs your bum, you whining and pressing your hips forward at the contact. Pete smirks and breaks the kiss.  
"No panties, princess? Did you know that I was going to fuck you tonight? Or are you just a slut every night?" The low rumble of his voice resonated through the air and your couldn't help but whimper in intimidation.  
"O-only for you, sir-" you breathed out, already a panting mess for him. He returned to kissing you hard; you could feel your lips bruise from the force but his desperation made it worthwhile. The hand on your ass moved up towards the small of your back, massaging circles in a way Pete knew it tickled in a way that felt so nice. You pressed your body towards him, ending up being laid down on the sheets. This became much slower, more gentle, more- teasing?  
Pete raised your t-shirt, long enough that it barely covered the top of your thighs, and ducked his head into it. He gripped onto one of your thighs, sucking harshly.  
"I'm going to make up for a week of not fucking you, baby. You're gonna come so hard, you won't be able to feel anything but my cock." Pete growled, his hot breath right over the lips, making you shudder and hitch your breath. You bit your spit-slick lip hard as his mouth inched closer and closer to your core from the inside of your thighs. He pressed a light kiss to your clit to make you tense up in expectation, only to see Pete sit back up and run a hand through his sex hair. You whined at the loss of contact, making him smirk.  
"P-Pete, please, I want t-to be..." You breathed shakily, and he shut you up with his lips on yours.  
"Aw, don't you want to be teased?" He mumbled innocently, his hand going up your thigh and down your stomach. He pressed down on your abdomen, kissing down your neck. You tilted your neck up to allow him more space. As Pete sucked bruises on your throat, he slid his fingers in between your legs, slowly rubbing you.  
"P-Pete, fuck, more-" you whimpered, raising your hips in hope for more friction. Suddenly, he slammed two of his fingers in you, curving them to hit a sweet spot. You yelped in pleasure and dug your nails into his shoulder, you sensitive from not being touched for so long. He thrust his fingers in and out, curled and harsh inside of you. You let out a choked sob, your eyes tearing up from pure pleasure. He loved it when you got vocal, and you couldn't help but cry out, "Oh god, 'm getting close..." You warned him, only to have Pete remove his fingers and suck off your juices. You couldn't help but whine as you made eye contact, his spare hand stroking his naked cock.  
Without warning, he slid over you, taking hold of your legs and positioning them on his shoulders. Pete rubbed the head of his dick on your entrance, teasing and slicking himself up. He slowly moved into you, rolling his hips at such a teasing pace, you were tempted to get on top and ride him, but you knew if you did, he'd get you in a lot of trouble. Either way, him filling you up was one of the best feelings in the world.  
Suddenly, he stopped, making you groan in frustration. Pete began pounding into you, harsh and fast, making your body writhe. He was hitting your g-spot continuously, making you scream, "babe, I'm gonna come!", while drawing out the last word. He put his head by yours, groaning into your ear, "be a slut for me, come all over my cock."  
You couldn't help but yank on the sheets while you climaxed, panting and crying out "Pete" and profanities as if it were a well-rehearsed speech. You pulled on his hair and clawed down his back, sobbing in ecstasy.  
During your orgasm, Pete didn't stop thrusting into you, neither did he right afterward. You were exhausted, your senses overcharged while he continued fucking you.  
"P-Please, too sensitive," you whimpered out with each thrust, and he slowed down, still not stopping. You looked in his face with watery eyes, seeing he was getting close as well. Then, Pete was hitting your spot again and you didn't care that every nerve in your body was oversensitive. You were crying out and he smirked, mumbling dirty phrases in your ear as a warm heat built up in your abdomen again. Pete got rougher, biting the deep red bruises on your neck and rolling his hips deep inside you.  
"F-Fuck, Pete! Pleasepleasepleasefuckfuuuuck!" You couldn't control yourself and you let another orgasm take hold, arching your back and tears falling because the feeling was so intense. You could hear Pete groaning in the background, gripping your hip and ass cheek. He moaned your name out deeply, slowing down to a stop.  
You both were panting and exhausted, but wide awake from the wild ride he just gave you.  
"So," he breathed out, "want some breakfast?"


End file.
